The objective of this research is to make a systematic and comprehensive study of the structure, metabolism, function and encephalitogenic properties of the myelin proteins so as to achieve a better understanding of the role of myelin in normal and pathological states. As regards the latter, it is hoped that some aspects of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) and multiple sclerosis (MS) will be elucidated. The specific aims of this research are to isolate the myelin basic protein and fragments from a variety of species, and to characterize their primary sequences and physical-chemical properties; to isolate and characterize myelin basic protein dimers from CNS of several species of different ages; to measure the turnover of myelin proteins in rabbit brain fractionated by sucrose density-gradient zonal centrifugation; to study the synthesis and degradation of myelin proteins in rabbit brain; to examine the structural requirements of EAE antigens and antibody-combining sites of basic proteins in the rabbit and rat.